


Bad guy

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, sometimes u just gotta make ur boys hurt for a bit its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "Everybody keeps telling me you're the bad guy"





	Bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Y’know,” Jeremy started conversationally. He didn’t bother to pause the video game they were playing, just eyed Ryan and kept his voice even. **“Everybody keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”**

    Jeremy watched Ryan freeze, his hands tightening on his controller. On the screen, Ryan’s character died.

    “Y-yeah?” Ryan’s voice was strangled. “Why would anybody say that?”

    Jeremy’s own character died, and he took the opportunity to turn the game off, putting the controller down and turning to face Ryan.

    Ryan’s knuckles were white around the plastic, and Jeremy had the brief worry that he was going to break it. The thought was fleeting, concern for the way Ryan wouldn’t look at him much more pressing.

    _“Ryan.”_ Ryan still didn’t move. Jeremy had to look closely to make sure Ryan was even still breathing. He was, breaths small and shallow and too quick, but he was. Jeremy tried to keep his voice soft, gentle. “I know who you are, Rye.”

    A pause.

    “How long?”

    The question took Jeremy off guard. He wasn’t sure what reaction he’d been expecting, but this wasn’t it.

    “Excuse me?”

    “I asked,” Ryan huffed, his back stiff, still looking straight ahead. “How long did you know?”

    “You’re not exactly subtle, Buddy.” Jeremy told him. “Wasn’t hard to figure out when The Fakes got in trouble, and you’d show up with more scars all over your body. Did you really think I’d believe you just fell?” He scoffed. “On what? _A box of knives?”_

    “I-” Ryan’s words died in his throat, and he finally turned to Jeremy. He sighed, suddenly looking like a man years older. “I didn’t want you to get caught up in all of this. I wanted to keep you safe.”

“Safe from what, Ryan? From thinking my boyfriend fucking trusts me?” Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down. “That’s _bullshit_ , Ryan, and you know it. I fucking _told_ you how I grew up. The only person you’re saving here is yourself because you didn’t want me to know.”

Ryan pushed himself off the couch, walking to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?“ Jeremy stood up, too following. “We’re not finished here.”

Ryan’s voice was harsh when he said, “I think we are, actually. I mean, you said it yourself.” He let out a humorless laugh. “I’m the _bad guy_ , right? You’re better off without me, anyway.”

_“Fuck you, Haywood.”_ Jeremy stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the door. Ryan was taller, but that didn’t stop Jeremy from getting in his face. “You don’t fucking get to walk into my life, make me fall in love with you. Fucking _lie_ to me. And, then walk right back out.”

Jeremy moved closer, backing Ryan against the wall.

“You’re not a bad guy, asshole.” He lowered his voice. “Or, fuck it, maybe you are. But, maybe I am, too, alright? I’m not going to let you just _leave._ ” Jeremy sighed, shoulders slumping. “I love you, Ryan. _All of you._ I don’t give a flying fuck if you’re The Vagabond, as long as you’re still _my_ boyfriend.”

“I-” Ryan swallowed, looking down at Jeremy. “Yeah?”

“ _Yeah,_ dickhead.” Jeremy reached up and pulled Ryan down, hand around the back of his neck. “And, right now,” he whispered. “I’d really like it if my boyfriend would kiss me.”

“That,” Ryan said against Jeremy’s lips, wrapping his arms tight around his back. “I think I can manage.”    

   

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [ @jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
